Harry Potter Crossover Challenges
by Terra-Fair
Summary: Harry Potter crossover with Anime, Games, Books and T.V. Show
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge #0**

Harry James potter is a healer who had had a accident with a time turner and got thrown back to 1756 in America Revolutionary War lost and confused he meets up with Connor kenway a native American assassin.

Optional:

Female or Male Harry

MUST be a Harry/Connor

Magical and Non-Magical Medical Knowlge

**AN: Please send me a review if you accept this challenge. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge** **#** **1**

Harry Potter won the war but was taken out by his best friend Ronald Weasley , in death he was given a second chance in life as the younger twin of Aedan Cousland.

Optional:

Fem or Male Harry

Aedan/Alistair/Harry

Mage

MUST be a warden too


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge # 2**

When Harry was young he ran away from the Dursley and is found by the Assassin and discover he is descendent of Aquilus, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Ratonhnhake;ton Kenway from Lily Potter who was adopted by the Evans.

**Requirements:**

-Powerful, Intelligent, Dangerous Harry

-Found and raised by the Miles or Magical Assassin

-Soul piece of Tom Riddle must be remove

-Harry can be Male or Female

-( Optional ) Animus

-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenges #3**

Harry And Naruto were betray and send to their death by there friend. Both are given a second chance in life by Kami/God and Magic, Harry was send to the Shinobi world to help Naruto save both their worlds.

**Requirements: **

-Powerful, Intelligent, Harry and Naruto

-Harry must have the other half of Kurama/Kyuubi seal in his body

-Must be a Naruto/Harry pair

-Can be Male or Female

-One can be a Seal Prodigyand the other a Medic Prodigy

-Both have Magic

-Harry and Naruto are the second coming of Lily/James or Minato/Kushina


	5. Chapter 5

**Challenge #4**

Harry ran away from home after a beating by his Uncle for not finshing doing his chores, and up being sent to the Final Fantasy 8 wrold and turn into a sorcerer.

**Requirements:**

**-**Powerful, Intelligent, Kind Harry

-Harry can be Male or Female

=Must be paired up with Squall

-( optional ) Lily/James Potter bashing Wrong BWL/GHL

=Dumbledore, Molly, Snape, Ron, Hermione and Ginny bashing


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenge #5**

Harry defeated Voldemort and won the war but dies. He is later reborn as a full-blood Ancient, with broken pieces of his memory from his past life.

**Requirements:**

-Powerful, Intelligent, Kind Harry

-Harry can be Male or Female

-Must be somehow related to Aerith

-Paired up with Zack than later with Cloud ( Female Harry ) or Cissnei than later up with Yuffie ( Male Harry )


	7. Chapter 7

**Challenge #6**

Female Harry is transported the night of Voldemort attack to Gaia, and later found and adopted by the Lockhart Family and rename Tifa. She and Avalanche plus Ruffus and his Turks are later summoned to the Tri-wizard Tournament because her old name of the cup.

**Requirements: **

-Must be after Advent Children

-Tifa/Cloud pair

-( optional ) James/Lily Potter bashing, wrong BWL/GWL

-No Horcrues


	8. Chapter 8

**Challegne #7**

Female Harry is transported the night Voldemort attack to Hallow Bastion and adopted by an old lady who she calls Grandmother and rename Kairi. Later when Heartless destroy Hallow Bastion she is sent to Destiny Inland and meets Sora and Riku.

**Requirements:**

-No Horcruxes

-Paired up with Sora, Riku or Both


	9. Chapter 9

**Challenge #8**

Ezio Auditore da Firenze lived his life as beat he could, with his wife and two children. But one of his greatest regret was that he couldn't be with his lover Leonardo da Vinci, when he is die in 1524 by Heart Attack his regent allowed him to be reborn as Harry Potter. His memories return the night of Voldemort's attack, he is later reunited with his lover Leonardo who is also reborn as Neville Longbottom who also has his memories intact too.

**Requirements:**

-No Horcruxes, Scar and Glasses

-Harry must be descent of himself

-Both must look like there past self

-Both can have their Skill and attitude

-( optional ) Mpreg

-( Optional ) can help Desmond and the other Assassin's

-Dursley give baby Harry to an orphanage

-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny bashing


	10. Chapter 10

**Challenge #9**

Lily and James Potter found out that they couldn't have children when a few days old Princess Bloom appeared, they instantly fell in love with her because she looked like a mini with her green eyes and red hair, no one knew she had been adopted. On the night of the attack Bloom Jamie Potter lost her adopted parents and Albus Dumbledore drop her at the Dursley, who later abandon her near a building which later caught on fire. When a firefighter name Mike first saw Bloom in the burning building he save and adopt her with his wife Vanessa.

**Requirements:**

-No Horcruxes

-Pair Bloom/Sky

-Dumbledore, Molly and Ron bashing


	11. Chapter 11

**Challenge #10**

Serah Potter nearly killed by her Aunt was transported at the age of two year's old in front of the Farron doorstep with a big bang, heard by Éclair and her parent's who see her almost half dead Take's her to a hospital and give her a Blood Transfusion from Éclair, who has the same blood type. Serah's magic change her red hair into pink and her green eye's into blue-green and DNA to match her new sister.

**Requirements:**

-No Horcruxes

-( optional ) James/Lily Potter bashing and wrong BWL/GWL

-If dragged back "Home" Lighting and Friend's must also be there

-Pair Serah/Sown

-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Hermione and Snape bashing


	12. Chapter 12

**Challenge #11**

Olette and Hermione were betray and lie too by their friend and family, packed and emptied there vaults and use a spell to transport them and Teddy to 1469 Italy during the renaissance period. They landed in Leonardo da Vinci workshop and later on became friend and help them open a clinic.

**Requirements:**

-Olette must look Olette of Kingdom Hearts

-Pair Olette/Ezio, Hermione/Federico

-Olette and Hermione must be related

-Ezio father and two brother's must be saved


	13. Chapter 13

**Challenge #12**

Malik Al-Sayf and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad were lover unlit that fateful night in Solomon's Temple, are given a chance to reconcile they are reborn as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

**Requirements:**

-Pair Hermione( Malik )/Harry( Altair )

-Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing

-( optional ) Kadar can be reborn

-( optional ) Both have there Skill, Attitude and look's as there past self

-( optional ) Help Desmond

-Both must be in Ravenclaw

-Dursley give baby Harry up

-No Horcruxes, glasses

-Both are descendant of themselves


	14. Chapter 14

**Challenges #13**

Female Harry was given a week later to Lily's half-sister Yuri Higurashi by the Dursley and is renamed Kagome Higurashi.

**Requirements:**

-No Horcruxes, glasses

-must have green eyes

-Pair Inuyasha/Kagome


	15. Chapter 15

**Challenge # 14**

Alexandra Margarita Potter was given to the Dursley after the night of Voldemort attack by Albus Dumbledore who didn't know that Petunia was adopt by the Evens Family. When Petunia read's the letter that was with Alex, she send her to Lily cousin Jerry Rousso and his wife Theresa who adopt and change her last name.

**Requirements:**

-No Horcruxes, glasses or scar

-must have green eye's

-Pair Mason/Alex

-Dumbledore, Molly, Hermione and Snape bashing


End file.
